


Twisted Butterfly

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stops Tommy in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  The lovely dkymekare from LJ made this for me

Tommy is just about to open the door to Adam's house when Adam steps too close, laughing, all wet and warm, and still breathing hard because of the run from the car to the front door. 

His heart stops because it's been an easy day, beautiful day, and they've had fun. It's been so simple. They've been simple. Tommy loves Adam. Adam loves Tommy. There's never been anything between them. Adam is seeing someone. Tommy's on and off relationship is notorious. It's been fucking simple. 

And now, he can't breathe. 

Adam's fingers slide under his collar, pulling at his white t-shirt and revealing his whole neck. He shivers, but otherwise he's too afraid to move. 

He feels Adam leaning closer, feels his heat and presence and strength, and then Adam's lips touch the back of his neck, teeth sinking into his skin. He gasps, his knees buckling, and he has to support himself with one hand against the door. The other still holds the key, squeezing hard. 

Adam sucks his neck, and all he can hear is the rain beating against the pavement and his own blood rushing in his ears. He still can't breathe, no words, no thoughts, just fear and lust and love. 

There's a hand on his throat, tilting his head back and to the side, and he wishes Adam would bring his body closer because his legs aren't carrying him anymore. 

Adam licks a trail along his neck and all the way to his ear, then says, "I can see through your shirt. What's this?" Adam's right hand grips his side where the newest tattoo is. 

Tommy's voice is gone, and the hand on his throat is not helping. He lifts his shirt enough to show Adam what it is.

Adam pulls back a little, to look, to run his fingers over the ink and red skin. "Twisted butterfly," Adam whispers in his ear. 

He has to get out of this situation, but he can't move because Adam's hands rule his existence. 

"Why?" Adam's lips are gentle and warm, his hair dripping wet next to Tommy's skin. 

Why what? Why a dead butterfly? Why a skeletal beauty? Why something so different?

Adam's grip on his side tightens because he doesn't answer, fingers leaving bruises. His vision blurs for a second, and he blinks furiously. It's then that he realizes he hasn't been breathing at all. A tiny gasp is not enough, and he takes a deep breath, exhales long and slow, trying to calm his overcharged nerves. "To remind me how fragile we are," he says, words barely there. 

Adam moves, forcing him closer to the door, one knee spreading his legs. 

They are sober, not on tour, not on stage, nowhere safe. He can't think at all. 

"I'm being extremely stupid right now," Adam says, then kisses his ear, his hair, his neck, and cheek, panting. "Make me fucking stop."

Tommy drops the key, and grabs Adam's wrist. He honest to fucking God means to push his hand away, but he pulls it up instead and licks those fingers, one by one. 

Adam's hand curls tighter around his throat, squeezing, and he rests his head against Adam's shoulder, closing his eyes, mouth open, no sound coming out. 

"Please," Adam says, and the word goes straight to his cock. He whines, his legs shaking and his mind shattering.

Adam laces their fingers, and slides their hands under Tommy's shirt and over his stomach, spreading their hands on top of his skin. He's trapped. 

"Just hold still, please."

He's not moving, but he can't stop breathing, can't stop his chest from heaving. The shallow breaths reveal how much he wants Adam's hands on him. _Fuck._

"Stay still," Adam whispers again. "Still."

After a while, Adam releases him and turns him around in his arms. They are hugging, his head under Adam's chin, his arms between them. "Fuck, Tommy."

Yeah, that. Fucking fuck. 

Adam won't let him go, barely lets him breathe at all. The rain gets harsher, thunder roaring further away. Tommy can't get down, no matter how much he tries to, no matter how gently Adam strokes his back and hair. 

"I'm sorry," Adam kisses the side of his head. "Sorry."

It's never happened before, not like this. He tries to calm down, tries to see where they go from here. How do they salvage what matters? "You're one pushy fucker." His voice is still raw, still mostly just lust. 

Adam's laugh is pained. "I know."

"You gave me a boner." He bites his lip. He wants this to become less. He doesn't want it to have power over them. 

"You gave me a heart attack," Adam says with a sweet, sweet tone, then adds with a more careful one, "I'm sorry?"

It holds all the questions in the world: Are we still okay? Do you still love me? Can we get past this? Did I hurt you?

"If I get a cold you have to nurse me back to health." He sounds almost normal. He knows Adam can feel he's still hard and his body is still yearning, but it's a start. He hopes Adam takes the bait. 

Adam squeezes him harder, then finally lets go, watching his face, searching. Tommy won't look into his eyes at first, but he has no other choice but to do that right the fuck now or they end up miserable and wrong. The blue in Adam's eyes is so bright. "I'm fine," he says. 

Adam looks doubtful, but he nods. "Wet shirt, wet hair, wet lips, laughter, rain, summer, tattoo, closeness... I'm sorry."

It's not much of an explanation, but Tommy forgives him. He crouches to the ground, and picks the key up, smiling to Adam when he turns to look at him. "Yeah, yeah, you just can't resist this hotness." He licks his finger and presses it against his chest, making a hissing sound. 

Adam laughs, a rueful look on his face, and then pulls Tommy into another crushing hug. "I don't want to lose you."

Tommy can hear all his own fears in Adam's words. It all comes down to that. Everything. "You won't."

That night Adam makes him watch True Blood because last time, they watched Tommy's favorites. Their tastes are mostly from different planets, and they make each other snore through horribly boring things, but the love for variety is in their hearts. To suffer through something the other loves is always a pleasure.


End file.
